Cumpliendo una Misión de Rango XL
by eleonorargdav
Summary: ¿Que tan peligroso puede ser una misión en la que no arriesgas tu vida, sino tu dignidad?... -Recuerdame por que hacemos esto. -Porque es nuestra misión Sasori, Itachi maldito, pero cuando acabe esto le enseñare mi verdadero "¡arte!"
1. Prologo

Hola! Espero les guste mi nuevo fanfic, no les prometo romance, pero si hacerlos reir mucho! Denle una oportunidad, ah y desde ya adelanto que en esta historia también apareceran Eren y Levi…. pero más adelantito…. Ah y los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, los de Shingeki no Kyojin al increíble Hajime Isayama. :D

* * *

>PREFACIO<p><strong><em>¿Que tan peligroso puede ser una misión en la que no arriesgas tu vida, sino tu dignidad?<em>**

_Sasori y Deidara, los mejores de sus aldeas, dos poderosos shinobis que infundían miedo y terror con solo la pronunciación de sus nombres, dos grandes leyendas, dos asesinos letales que no temían morir en batalla._

_Sin embargo…., aún con todas esas cualidades, no estaban preparados para la nueva misión que se les estaba encomendando, una que para describirla necesitaba una nueva clasificación, ni D, ni C, ni B, ni A, ni S, sino XL, por la gran importancia de la misión Pain había decidido llamarla __una misión de rango XL top secret__, era talvés la misión más dificil y peligrosa de sus vidas, una en la que cumplirla con éxito o no, no significaba nada, igual desde el inicio ellos ya se sentían derrotados, y será que con todo eso, __**¿podrán considerar al final su misión como una nueva expresión del arte? y ¿cambiar su concepto de tal?...**_

PROLOGO

-Recuerdame por que hacemos esto.

-Porque es nuestra misión Sasori, Itachi maldito, pero cuando acabe esto le enseñare mi verdadero "¡arte!"

-Eso si yo no lo mato antes Deidara chan.

-Ya ni modo, a bailar Sasori, hazlo bien, tenemos que pasar, demostremos que somos artistas.

-Y porque carajo samba, acaso no hay algo menos vulgar que esto, es asqueroso verte medio desnudo, usando ese diminuto trajecito, esas mechas no te cubren nada, pareces travesti.

-¡Callete idiota!, ya Hidan se burló bastante de mí, bailamos samba por que el idiota de Itachi así lo propuso, y el maldito de Pain siempre le hace caso.

-¿Como te ocultaste las pelotas?

-Me las enteipe idiota, y no sabes el dolor que tengo en las bolas por eso.

-Totalmente repugnante.

**Presentador:** Y ahora con ustedes, directo desde Japón, Sasori y Deidara, aplausos gente, ellos nos mostraran al ritmo de ¡Ey Macalena!, que los asiaticos tambíen saben moverlo.

-Mira como nos aplauden Sasori.

-Callete idiota.

Empiezan a sonar los tambores y Sasori y Deidara toman posición agachados ambos en el suelo. Cuando el ritmo empieza a acelerar Deidara se pone de pie y comienza a menearse un poco, sube su mano a la altura del cuello y la baja por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura y la eleva al público, los gritos de la gente comienza, y deidara se mueve un poco hacía delante robandosé el show al bombeo de samba.

-Que asqueroso verle el culo a Deidara mientras lo sacude.., pensó Sasori. –Rubio pervertido.

Al mismo ritmo de los tambores, regresa a la par de sasori, se detiene el sonido de la percursión, para iniciar nuevamente al ritmo de la canción.

_Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a lenha pro fogão, vem fazer armação.  
>Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de coió, é curtir o verão.<em>

De espaldas al público dan media vuelta y dan un par de pasos con movimientos sensuales hacía el público, dan media vuelta y de espaldas al público dan dos pasos más con los movimientos sensuales y se colocan en el centro del escenario, abren las piernas y levantan un poco los brazos.

_Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a lenha pro fogão, vem fazer armação.  
>Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de coió, é curtir o verão.<br>Te te te te te te_

El sónido de la percursión se hace agresivo y empiezan a moverse al ritmo de la música, haciendo un sambeo perfecto, empiezan a girar con ese moviemiento y al ritmo de la canción.

_te te te te te te  
>te te te te te te<em>

_Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão.. te te te coração.  
>Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão.<em>

_Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão.. te te te coração.  
>Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão<em>.

Deidara se deja caer hacía atrás y Sasori le agarra por los hombros y lo empuja para adelante, y comienzan a bailar de manera sincronizada moviendo los pies y brazos igual, dando un recorrido por todo el escenario, Deidara radiante con una sonrisa coqueta, y Sasori con una expresión seductora en el rostro.

_Te te te te te te  
>te te te te te te<br>te te te te te te  
>te te te te te te<em>

Sasori y Deidara se agarran de las manos y empiezan a bailar en pareja, haciendo un sambeo gracil, con movimientos ultras sexis.

-Travesti.

-Pinocho escualido.

-Idiota.

-Más idiota eres tu…, y Deidara le sacó la lengua a Sasori en unas de las vueltas que daban, aprovechando que daba la espalda al público.

_O calangulango, do calango da pretinha, to cantando essa mudinha pra senhora se lembrar, daquele tempo que vivia lá na roça com uma filha na barriga e outra filha pra cria._

La luz del reflector alumbra únicamente a Deidara en el centro del escenario y empieza a sambear dando un aplauso, y llevándose las manos de vez en cuando al cabello, llevaba suelta su hermosa cabellera rubia, dio un pequeño brinquito y empezó a bajar al suelo en movimientos circulares y sensuales mientras sacaba la lengua un poco.

-Que asqueroso y repugnante es Deidara…, dijo Sasori.

Luego entró Sasori y agachándose un poco como haciendo una reverencia a Deidara sin dejar los movimientos de sambeo, retomarón su baile de pareja.

_Calangulango, do calango da pretinha, to cantando essa mudinha pra senhora se lembrar, daquele tempo que vivia lá na roça com uma filha na barriga e outra filha pra cria._

_Calangulango, do calango da pretinha, to cantando essa mudinha pra senhora se lembrar, daquele tempo que vivia lá na roça com uma filha na barriga e outra filha pra cria._

_Te te te te te te  
>te te te te te te<br>te te te te te te_

_(solo de percusiones)_

Se toman de las manos y empiezan a sambear, luego se abrazan y girando como si fueran un abanico, empiezan a recorrer el escenario haciendo formas circulares. Sasori toma a Deidara y lo hace girar como un trompo mientras descendía hacía el suelo, se detiene en seco levanta una pierna, mientras Sasori le sostiene de los brazos, lo hace bajar un poco más y luego lo levanta de un tirón.

Luego dan un par de vueltas más aun juntos.

-Repugnante.

-Me veo sexi, no como tu enseñando ese esqueletico abdomen, te hubieras abrochado la camisa.

Deidara empieza a recorrer el escenario y Sasori iba pegado detrás siguiendole el ritmo.

_Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão.. te te te coração.  
>Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão.<em>

_Vem magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão.. te te te coração.  
>Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão.<em>

Regresan al centro del escenario y empiezan a bailar uno a la par del otro, su movimiento de bombeo de samba era perfecto, Sasori se adelanba y luego Deidara en el escenario, haciendo una coleografía perfecta.

_Te te te te te te_

Sasori se paró en seco, y Deidara se posiciono al frente, agarrándose de su cintura y empezó a menear el trasero como una loca.

_te te te te te te_

Sasori agarra de los brazos a Deidara y lo suspende, hace que de un par de vueltas rapidas como trompo.

_te te te te te te_

Deidara cae en un solo movimiento al suelo, con la última nota musical con los brazos extendidos al aire. Un gran final.

La gente estaba euforica, y luego de escuchar los resultados lo habían conseguido su pase a la gran final de "Bailando por un sueño Brasil"…..

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el prologo..., si aún no estan convencidos lean el primer capítulo :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

-Deidara, Sasori, su siguiente misión es de suma importancia

-¿Ahora a quién hay que matar Pain?

-Será pan comido hmm.

-No te lo tomes a juego Deidara, como ya saben, la situación se ha puesto dificil, kakuzo despues de revisar las cuentas ha llegado a la conclusion que estamos sin fondos, así que tocará una vez más hacer algunos trabajos para recoger los fondos necesarios para nuestros planes.

-Me aburres, yo no hago trabajos de ese tipo, eso no tiene que ver nada con el arte, no soy un matón asueldo que cobra por sus víctimas para eso tienes a Hidan y Kakuzo.

-Esto es serio Sasori, para la subsistencia de Akatsuki se necesitan fondos, y conseguirlos es el trabajo de todos los miembros.

-Hmm, entiendo, entiendo, ¿Cuál es la misión lider?

-Bien, como les decía la misión que se les está encomendando es de suma importancia, de su cumplimiento depende la subsistencia de esta organización, despues de haber hablado con todos, Itachi ha sugerido que ustedes son los indicados para el trabajo.

-Lo que quiere decir que se han reunido en nuestra ausencia. Dijo Sasori en tono molesto

-Aun no llegaban, pero el resto de miembros han estado de acuerdo, así que se los encomendamos, y como su lider, esto es una orden.

-¿Pero de que se trata hmm?

-Tendrán que viajar a Brasil para empezar, ahí se va a celebrar un concurso muy importante, se infiltrarán e investigarán a unos de los patrocinadores del concurso, es un asunto de carácter político creo.

-Y no es más facil matar al tipo y listo.

-No Sasori, ni se les ocurra, quienes estan pagando por este trabajo, han sido muy específicos en sus instrucciones, deben infiltrarse en el concurso para acercarse, y vigilar a éste sujeto, tendrán que estar enviando informes de sus actividades, a donde va, con quien, que come, que viste, que toma, todo sobre él, serán su sombra.

-¿Pero que es lo que exactamente tenemos que hacer hmm?

-Para ser sincero Deidara, no tengo idea de que es lo que quieren, eso es lo que me han pedido por el momento, en el debido tiempo, diran como proceder.

-Y aceptaste, sin saber exactamente en que nos estamos involucrando, eso es muy irresponsable viniendo de ti Pain.

-Lo sé Sasori, pero la suma de dinero que estan pagando, vale la pena, no los estoy enviando a una mision dificil, no se trata de conquistar una aldea, veánlo como una misión de rango XL.

-Ese rango no existe Pain.

-Pues existe ahora Sasori, tiene ese rango por la gran importancia que tiene, y ademas es de carácter confidencial, los informes que envíen ni yo tendré acceso a ellos, irán directo a las personas que están pagando por este trabajo.

-¿Porqué nosotros?.., replicó Sasori

-Son perfectos para involucrarse, además de una situación en particular que sólo los hace aptos a ustedes.

-¿Y ahora de que mierda se trata?

-¿Por qué solo pinocho y yo somos aptos lider hmm?

-Porque tú Deidara tendrás que disfrazarte de mujer, verán el concurso donde deben infiltrarse se llama "Bailando por un sueño", es un concurso de baile en parejas, y…,

-No.

-Sasori dejame terminar..

-He dicho no

-¿Qué pasa Sasori, acaso no te sientes capaz?.., dijo Itachi entrando de repente a la habitación donde se encontraban.

-No te metas Uchiha

-Yo le dije a Pain, que ambos son perfectos para el trabajo, Deidara parece travesti y tú con esa cara de gigoló de esquina, jamás van asospechar de ustedes.

-¿Que yo qué maldito?, tu abuela la travesti hmm

-Que infantil Deidi, no cambias, te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos, lo fácil que me resultó vencerte.

-Grrrrr… hmm

-Tranquilo Deidara chan, que no perturbe el pequeño Uchiha, solo quiere llamar la atención, hay dejamé adivinar extrañas a tu mamí, o a papí, ya se extrañas a tu estupido y homosexual hermano menor.

-Seeee, Pinocho tiene razón, pudrete Uchiha, te demostraremos que cumpliremos con la misión y esta vez demostraré que soy mejor que tú hmm.

-Excelente, entonces ya aceptaron, su vuelo sale mañana por la noche rumbo a Brasil, sigues siendo un niño Deidi.

.

.

-Idiota Deidara, Itachi te engañó de nuevo, y esta vez te ganó sin usar su sharingan, y me has involucrado para remate.

-hmm, pero yo…

-Aceptaste por ambos, eso era lo que el quería, idiota.

-Hayyyyy maldito Uchiha, me engañó de nuevo hmm.

-Idiota.

-Vele el lado bueno, íremos a América, será divertido.

-Divertido las pelotas del marrano, idiota.

-Hay ya, sino es para tanto, eres un muñeco gruñon, ya deja de quejarte y súbete al maldito avión hmm

-¿Muñeco?, te enseñare a mi muñeco, rubia travesti

-Travesti tus marionetas de porquería hmm.

-Eso es arte, no como lo que haces tu, con tus jueguitos de luces

-Kat!, el arte es una explosión hmm.

-Callate idiota, te van a escuchar.

.

.

-Sasori, ayúdame, ¿Cómo se pone esta mierda? hmm

-Deja de joderme, ese es tu maldito problema.

-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?

-¿Qué señorita put….?

-"La señorita", no puede ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, es que es medio ignorante jamas ha viajado en avión.

-Callate mald..

Una mirada de Sasori fue suficiente para callar a Deidara, solo frunció el ceño cuando la azafata muy amablemente le ayudó a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

A partir de que pusieron un pie en el aeropuerto de japón Deidara había tenido que fingir ser una mujer, llevaba el cabello suelto, despues de una pelea de casi una hora, Sasori lo convenció de soltarse la cola de caballo que llevaba, y vestirse con unos shorts cortos, lo que significó otra discusión grande, cuando Sasori tuvo que convencer a Deidara la noche anterior a depilarse las piernas y otras zonas, para ser más femenina, llevaba ademas de su delineado perfecto de ojos, un poco de rubor y brillo labial color rojo, una camisa corta amarrada por encima del ombligo, lo que dejaba su vientre al descubierto y unas botas de tacones altos. Esa era la primera de muchas veces que Deidara a partir de ese momento tendría que disfrazarse de mujer.

Desde que puso el primer pie en el Aeropuerto, Deidara se volvió el centro de atención de los hombres hubo más de uno que derramó la baba cuando lo vio, otros le dedicaron miradas lascivas, y otros le dijeron cosas obscenas como "mamí rica", de no ser porque Sasori estaba a su lado, indicándole que mantuviera la calma, bajo la amenaza de matarlo si hacía algo para que los descubrieran, Deidara hubiera hecho volar en una gran explosión ese lugar.

Sasori támpoco pasó desapercibido hubo más de una chica o mujer mayor que suspiró cuando lo miró, era muy apuesto, eso no se podía negar, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, y un pantalón kaki de pitillo, y zapatillas negras, demasiado formal a la par de su extravagante pareja.

.

.

-Oye, ¿todas las azafatas te estan mirando? Hmm

-¿Y estas celosa?, no te preocupes mi chucky es solo para ti…, dijo mientras medio se agarraba el entrepierna para que Deidara entendiera a lo que se refería con "chucky"

-Es en serio, y deja de ser tan marica

-Marica tu abuela pendejo de mierda, ademas a ti los hombres también te estan mirando.

-Es asqueroso, los mataré a todos.

-Controlate, se supone que es bueno que te miren, indica que te ven guapa.

-Yo soy hombre hmm

-Si, claro, te ves tan masculino…., mientras enarcaba una ceja y ponía una media sonrisa.

-Idiota hmm

-Dejame dormir, el viaje es largo.

-Tu no duermes, eres muñeco hmm

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-¿Qué tan humano eres aún?

-No te incumbe

-Eres muy aburrido Sasori.

-Púdrete

-Que sueñes con termitas entonces hmm

-Claro bandida loca y tu sueña con mi chucky

.

.

.

-Sasori, Sasori, no te hagas el dormido, sé que estas despierto maldito muñeco diabólico.

-Mmmmm, ahora que quieres, dejame dormir, te mataré si sigues molestando.

-Es que… [se acercó para susurrarle], es que tengo ganas de cagar.

-Pedazo de excremento viejo, y ¿para decirme semejante animalada repugnante me despiertas?, y a mí que me importa que tengas ganas de cagar, o ¿acaso quieres que te ayude?, porque a patadas te sacaré hasta las tripas por el culo.

-Callate te van a escuchar, es que nunca he ido a un baño de un avión, y me da algo de miedo, solo quiero que estes pendiente cuando vaya, si pasa algo gritaré para que me ayudes.

-No puedo creer que seas un shinobi, tu que gritas haciendo escándalo y yo que entró a ese baño y te vuelvo mierda para tirarte por el retrete.

-Eso me basta, ahora sé que estarás pendiente, gracias, a veces no eres tan malo pinocho.

-Vete a la mierda.

.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó Deidara un poco asustadizo y palido, se sentó a la par de Sasori y no dijo ni pío.

-Hch, Hch, ¿Qué es ese edor?

-De que hablas Sasori, yo no siento nada [haciéndose el disimulado]

-¿No sientes ese tufo?, apesta como a…, como a…., espera…, y se acercó a olerlo…, - A carajo, eres tú, apestas a mierda, ¿que fue lo que hicistes allá adentro?

-Es que…., [y volvió acercarse para susurrarle bajito], es que no había papel, y no me fije cuando entré, cuando termine de cagar me di cuenta hmmm.

-Pero que cerdo de mierda, ¡entonces no te limpiastes el culo!

-Shhhhh, habla bajo te van a oír hmm.

-Me van a oír pendejo, van a sentir el gran tufo a mierda de todas formas, yo no me pienso aguantar ese edor todo el viaje.

Y el pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió al baño, si era cierto que no había papel, era capaz de matar a todas las azafatas hasta que alguién consiguiera como limpiar al maldito de Deidara.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con el ceño fruncido y con una cara de enojo que superaba a todas las caras de muñeco loco que Deidara había visto, no dijo nada, lo agarró y lo levantó de un tiron por el brazo, casi lo lleva arrastras hasta el baño.

En el camino una azafata intentó interponerse, ya que obviamente no era permitido que una pareja se encerrara en el baño, pero una mirada de Sasori fue suficiente para que la azafata entendiera que por su vida era mejor no interponerse en el camino de ese pequeño hombrecito pelirrojo.

Metió en el baño a Deidara para entrar seguido.

-¿Miras estos botones idiota?´

-Si, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con el papel?

-Si serás muy ignorante, mira [y apretó uno de los botones que expulsó un chorrito de agua desde abajo hacía arriba de la taza del retrete], esto es para que te laves el puto culo despues de cagar, idiota, y así lo apagas, ahora lavate el culo, y no vuelvas hasta que estes limpio.

y enseguida salió del baño dejando solo a Deidi…

Al rato llego Deidara, ya no olia a mierda, se sentó y se abrochó nuevamente el cinturon.

Sasori aspiró un par de veces para asegurarse que el edor ya se había quitado, cuando lo comprobó volvió hacerse el dormido.

-Oye, oye, despierta, sé que no estas dormido, como diablos iba a saber que ese baño era así y que no se ocupaba papel.

-Ignorante, eso se llama modernización.

-Pero yo no había visto uno de esos, en Akatsuki no tenemos cosas así, si en las misiones he tenido que cagar hasta en el monte y limpiarme con hojas por falta de servicios higiénicos.

-Que cerdo y tienes que decirme lo que haces.

-¿Por cierto tu cagas?

-A ti que te importa, porque me molestas tanto, generalmente eres fastidioso, pero no al extremo.

-Pero es que nunca tenemos tanto tiempo libre, y puedo preguntarte ahora porque no estas armado hmm…, dijo lo último en un susurro.

-Para matarte no necesito armas, podría simplemente extrangularte hasta que mueras, o matarte a patadas, o que tal si te lanzó del avión sin paracaídas.

-Pues ni manco que estuviera, tu eres debil en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no es tu especialidad.

-No me tientes mocoso insolente, que verás de lo que soy capaz, no agotes mi paciencia que es muy poca, y ya esta pasando los límites.

En eso se les acercó la azafata con el carrito de comida, ofreciéndoles su contenido, eso evitó que Deidara siguiera provocando a Sasori, cuando miró la comida dio gracias a Jashin [de tanto escuchar decirlo a Hidan, incluso a él, se le había pegado el nombre].

Tanto Deidara como Sasori recibieron un empaderado de jamón y queso, junto con un té helado, y para sorpresa de Deidara por primera vez vio a Sasori comer, casi se le cae de la boca el trozo de sandwich que se había engullido.

Con la boca llena habló, no se lo podía creer –Tu…, tu.., ¡tu estas comiendo!

Sasori antes de contestar acabo de tragar, y tomó un sorbo de su té, luego eructó –No hables con la boca llena, eres un cerdo.

-¿Comes?

-Pareces retrasado mental, tienes que decir todo lo que hago.

-Eres muñeco, no deberías comer, ¿o si? Hmm

-Para empezar quita esa cara de susto idiota, ¿ves que trague la comida?

-S…, si hmm

-Entonces si como, y antes de que preguntes más idioteces, también cago, hago pis, duermo,me baño, me crece el pelo, y las uñas, y tengo un pito que se para.

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca, no podía creer eso, tanto tiempo junto a Sasori, y no se había percatado de todo eso.

Sasori siguió comiendo de lo más tranquilo.

-Eres como pimpon.

-¿Cómo pimpon?

-Si, te lavas la carita con agua y jabón.

-Y te mete la varita por maricón, asi que deja de decir imbeciladas, sino quieres que lo haga.

-Ya pues, pero no te enojes.

-Ahora que ya termine de comer, iré a cagar, luego dormiré hasta que concluya el viaje, y si te atreves a molestar, aunque sea un sonidito que hagas, te mataré y me comeré tus intestinos, ¿has entendido?

-Si...,hmm

Cuando Sasori se fue al baño, Deidara se quedó pensando, tratando de recordar alguna actitud sospechosa de Sasori durante sus misiones, el pasaba pegado a él casi todo el tiempo, en que momento hacía cosas normales como comer, cortarse las uñas, cortarse el pelo, o necesidades fisiologicas como cagar y hacer pis, estaba pasmado, aún no se creía lo que acababa de ver, sin duda esa iba a seruna interesante misión.

Cuando el pelirrojo regresó del baño, el rubio no hizo ninguna pregunta, no dijo nada, no por miedo a que Sasori cumpliera su amenaza, sino que aun estaba asimilando tanta información.

Sasori por su cuenta, se acomodó y se quedó dormido, Deidara le imitó no tenía caso seguir pensando si era real lo que había visto, tenía sueño y aun faltaba mucho para que el viaje terminará.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin el avión aterrizó en Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, y Sasori y Deidara bajaron de avión, se vieron el uno al otro de forma seria y complice, lo sabían…, su misión acababa de dar inicio…

* * *

><p>¿Y entonces les gusto?, merece al menos un par de rieviews?, si les gusta la sigo escribiendo! ha por cierto por si no conocen la canción Ey macalena que sale en el prologo, les recomiendo la busquen en youtube, les va a encantar! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

H! aquí les dejo el segundo cap, mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto :( en el perfil dejó los videos de las canciones que se mencionan por si no las conocen, en especial, recomiendo el video de romeo y cinderella, en ese si es Eren y Rivaille quienes salen bailando, este video, sea quien sea que lo hizo, esta increíble... :D

Capitulo II

-Pero que mierda, el idiota de Pain no nos dijo que tendríamos una "coleografa"…, dijo Sasori en tono molesto, una vez que se quedara a solas con Deidara en su nuevo departamento.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto una mujer extraña de lentes los estaba esperando Con un cartel ridículo que tenía sus nombres inscritos, se presentó como Hanji Zoe, dijo que era su coleografa y que ella se encargaría de ayudarles en todo, durante su estadía en Brasil, les pidió que la acompañaran, que los llevaría a su departamento donde se hospedarían durante el concurso, lo cierto es que la única razón por la cual la acompañaron, es porque no tenían la menor idea de donde estaban.

La mujer se despidió al llegar al departamento, para dejar que se acomodaran, les dijo que al día siguiente empezaría su entrenamiento, dejándoles una direccion y su número de telefono por si necesitaban alguna cosa.

-Pues creo que fue buena idea del Lider, al fin y al cabo yo no se bailar, y no creo que tu, muñeco loco, sepas hacer algo distinto a disecar gente.

-Se hacer otras cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como cocinar, lavar, planchar, limpiar, preparar medicamentos caceros, acaso crees que es facil vivir con una vieja loca, que te esclaviza solo porque eres huerfano, ¿Porqué demonios crees que escape de casa?

-Porque querías volverte más fuerte.

-¡No!, porque ya no aguantaba a la vieja bruja de mi abuela, me trataba peor que a su sirvienta, y me encerraba en el sótano, sino hacía las cosas bien.

-Uhhh hmm… pues entonces te encargarás de la casa, mientras estemos aquí pinocho loco.

-¿Y porque yo?

-Porque yo no se hacer una mierda, y no me interesa hacerlo, y tu ya estas acostumbrado.

-Pedazo de excremento seco, ni siquiera mereces que algún día te haga parte de mi colección, te usaré de lampazo si te atreves a dejarme toda la carga a mí.

-Uy que miedo hmm.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, desempaca las camaras y los microfonos, esta noche tenemos una visita que hacer al señor River, Mihael River.

-Sabes, creo que esto se mira como una pelicula que mire hace algún tiempo hmm.

-Deja de pensar idioteces y concentrate, no llevaremos armas, y no podemos usar nuestras habilidades ninjas, esa son parte de las instrucciones, así que aquí solo somos dos simples idiotas, con una misión idiota, en un concurso idiota, y….., [buscando a Deidara con la mirada]… ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?.

-Sasori Sempai, mirá [Deidara desde la ventana, apuntando con el dedo indice hacía el exterior], el mar, estamos cerca de la playa hmm.

-Pedazo de mierda, ¿me estabas escuchando lo que te dije?.

-En realidad no, solo mierdas aburridas hablas, así que te ignore como siempre.

-Yo te….

-Vamos a la playa, relajate, ya no estamos en Japón bajo la supervisión del Lider, podemos hacer cosas divertidas aquí.

-¡Idiota!, yo no hago las cosas por Pain, a mi nadie me manda, estamos en una misión, no de vacaciones, y…, espera que haces poniendote esa camisola y esos shorts de chico.

-Voy a la playa.

-¡Torpe!, se supone que eres mujer, vistete de mujer.

-Pero no estamos en el concurso.

-¿Y por eso te mostrarás como chico cuando no estemos compitiendo?, una comadreja loca, es más lista que tú, así nos descubriran, desde que partimos de Japón tu ya no eres hombre, aunque a mi criterio nunca lo has sido, por lo tanto comportate como una mujer.

-Pero no quiero.

-Hazlo, si quieres que salgamos, porque pensándolo bien, será mejor hacer un reconocimiento de la zona.

.

.

-Porque tengo que usar este horrible vestido, y hace calor, Sori comprame algo de beber.

-¿Como me has llamado pedazo de idiota? Y si quieres algo compralo tú mismo.

-No me trates así, Sori, es más corto que Sasori, así te llamaré de ahora en adelante hmm.

-Eso suena a nombre de mascota.

-Por eso hm.

-Idiota.

-Dios mira eso Sori, [mirando a la playa], ¡mujeres!, muchas mujeres, buenotas, y casi sin ropa, y ahí vienen esas dos preciosuras ¨Adios cositas hermosas, ricas¨

-Alejate Lesbiana asquerosa…, fue la contestacion de las chicas al pasar junto a Deidara y Sasori.

-¡Que! ¡pero cual Lesbiana!

-Callate idiota, andas vestido de mujer, te recuerdo…. Dijo Sasori por lo bajo.

-Pues vayanse putas, ni que estuvieran tan buenas… y…

-Oye tu, rubia, con cara de travesti, ¿Cuál es el problema con mis chicas?, ¿acaso enamoraron al enano de tu novio?..., dijo apareciendo de la nada, un hombrecito pequeño, delgado, de ojos afilados, de cabello negro y bien cortado.

-¿A quien le llamas enano?, ¿y quien eres tú, enano?... se apresuró a contestar Sasori.

-Rivaille, Levi Rivaille, y esas dos que acaban de pasar son mis perras, enano.

Sasori enarcó una ceja, -Enano tú, y como que tus perras estan demasiados grandes para ti comadreja enana.

-¿A quien le llamas comadreja?.

- A ti Comadreja, ¿Qué?, ¿Quieres pelear?

-Haber si tienes las agallas

-Grrrrrrr….. al unísono

-Rivaille, ¿Qué haces?, ya tenemos que irnos….. dijo un chico alto de cabello castaño, ojos de color esmeralda, y piel bronceada, mientras llegaba corriendo al ver que su compañero iniciaba una disputa.

-Pierdete Eren, esta zorra enana, quiere pelear.

-Pero Rivaille, Irvin dijo que….

-¿Y esté quien es comadreja?, ¿tu noviecito?

Deidara solo observaba divertido...

-Rivaille, Irvin ya viene, nos meteremos en problemas..

-Muy bien, maldita zorra enana, parece que esta vez has corrido con suerte, vamonos Eren…. Y dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso rapido.

-Este yo quiero pedir una disculpa en nombre de Rivaille, es que anda de mal humor, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger….,[mientras hacía una reverencia], lamento mucho lo que le haya dicho mi compañero señorita [dirigiendose a Deidara, mientras cambiaba de color y se sonrojaba todo], espero poder compesanserlo si algún día nos volvemos a ver, ahora tengo que irme….. dijo y corrió para alcanzar a Rivaille.

Deidara se quedó con cara de pocker unos segundos, -Espera un momento, ¿a quien le llamo señorita ese idiota?

-Retardado… dijo Sasori, rodando los ojos.

-Si lo vuelvo a ver, le enseñare a mi señorita, pendejo de mierda.

-Que idiota eres, en serio, ya vamonos, tambíen tenemos cosas que hacer, espero volverme a encontrar con la comadreja enana esa, antes de que nos vayamos de Japón y darle su lección.

-Te llamó zorra enana.

-Y a ti travesti cara de camello.

-¡Oye!, no me dijo cara de camello.

-Lo sé, eso te lo dije yo, idiota.

-¡Ah que mierda!, ¿porque carajo tenemos que empezar este estúpido entrenamiento tan temprano Sasori hmm?

-Mmmmm…

-Malditos perros, tremenda seguida nos dieron anoche, por instalar las estupidas camaras hmmm..

-Mmmmm

-¿Me estas poniendo atencion, pinocho loco?

-Mmmmm..

-¿Sasori?, ¿hey?

-Mmmm zzzzz…

-Sasori, tienes cara de mujer y Hidan te quiere coger.

-Mmmm zzzz..

-¡Ahhhhh, pendejo de mierda, te quedaste dormido de pie! Hmm

-¡¿Qué paso?!

-Estabas dormido hmmm

-No, no, yo, no, como crees, solo descansaba los ojos, concentrate pedazo de mierdita.

-Mierdita, la que comes, aun me duele la mordida que me dio ese perro malnacido, parecía poseído el condenado animal.

-Casi te arranca un tuco de culo, gran ninja entrenado eres, pendejo, un perrito te agarró.

-Pero al menos a mí me agarró uno, pero a ti, te agarraron dos, y sino te ayudo te comen pinocho loco, mira que tropezarte cuando ibamos corriendonos de los malditos perros, solo a ti te puede pasar.

-Me tropece, porque tú, malnacido, dejaste caer el bolso con las herramientas por huir, y como estaba oscuro, me tropece con él, malditos perros de Mihael River.

-¡Buenos dias!..., dijo la mujer escandalosa que los había llevado al apartamento el dia anterior casi gritando, llevaba un leotardo rosado chicha y medias azules, sus gafas esta vez estaban siendo sujetadas por una liga alrededor de su cabeza, una coleta alta y una toalla al hombro –Bienvenidos a mi santuario.

-Tu eres la loca de ayer, ¿como era que te llamabas?…, dijo el pelirrojo

-Hanji Zoe, Hanji, asi me llamo, y soy su instructora, no perdamos tiempo, mejor diganme que ritmos saben bailar, para montar la coleografía que usaran en preliminares.

-Hmmm…, pues no sabemos bailar, ¿no se supone que tu nos ibas a enseñar?

-¡Que no saben bailar!... dijo la mujer de gafas en tono de sorpresa

-Ya la cagaste mierda sapo… dijo Sasori por lo bajo, mientras le daba una patada en la cara a Deidara.

-Oh…., pero veo que sos muy flexibles, cuando me contrataron como su instructura, no me dijeron que no sabían bailar, y esto es un concurso de baile profesional, ¿pueden explicarme como dos personas que no saben bailar, estan involucrados en un concurso de talla profesional?

-Mira mujer…. Dijo Sasori, en tono amenazante… las cosas estan así, no te diremos una mierda, tu nos enseñaras a hacer esta cosa de bailar, no nos harás preguntas de ningun tipo, y a ti no te importa como carajo llegamos aquí, no es de tu incumbencia, ¿estamos?

-Uhhh bravito el chiquitin, eso me recuerda a otro chiquitin que es igual de gruñon.., y la mujer sonrió…, bien si no saben, yo les enseñaré mi arte, y los haré bailar como Dioses, en cuanto a no hacer preguntas, esta bien, yo averiguaré el motivo por mi cuenta…, y volvio a sonreir.

-Vuelve a decirme chiquitin y haré que esas gafas lleguen a tu cerebro, y creeme mujer no te tendré compasión por ser mujer, loca, y mejor no intentes averiguar nada.

-¡Uhh eso huele a peligro!, y retiro lo dicho no te pareces al otro chiquitin, eres identico a Rivaille.

-¿Rivaille?..., mmm…, ¿Oye así no era que se llamaba la comadreja que conocimos ayer sempai? Hmmm.

-¿Ya conocieron a Rivaille?..dijo la mujer sorprendida

-hmmm si es una comadreja chiquita, fea, media pelona y corrientita, entonces si hmm.

-¿Por qué dijistes ya lo conocieron?, significa que en determinado momento ¿lo ibamos a conocer?, ¿Quién es?.., interrvino el pelirrojo.

-Por la descripcion si era él, y pues él es su competencia, también estan compitiendo, y son los favoritos, es lo mejor de lo mejor.

-¿Son?, ¿Por qué hablas en plural?, explicate mujer, y hazlo bien.

-Ya, ya.., que gruñon eres para ser tan joven Sasori… [Deidara interrumpió con una gran carcajada, que terminó de manera inmediata con una sola mirada asesina de Sasori]…, veran la pareja de baile de Rivaille, es Eren Jaeger, es un chico muy bonito, de apenas dieciseis años, su sincronía es casi perfecta, lo sé porque yo era de la misma compañía de baile que ellos "Shingeki no Kyojin", pero me salí porque Irvin, que es como el capitan del equipo, por así decirlo, tiene métodos de enseñanza de los que estoy en contra, y no acepta nuevas propuestas, es un tipo pedante y cerrrado, como una mula.

-hmm entiendo eres una traidora, desertora, ya me estas cayendo bien, eres como noso…. [otra patada de Sasori en la cara]

-Debo advertirte algo sobre Deidara, Zoe, es un poco loca, sufre de un ligero retraso mental y a veces dice cosas sin sentido y estupidas, no le pongas atención. Hay algo que me llama la atención, ellos son una pareja de baile chico x chico ¿acaso este no es un concurso en que la pareja tiene que ser mujer y hombre?

-Oh no, yo sé que eso es lo clásico, y creeme todas las parejas son de chica y chico, pero no es obligatorio, no hay ninguna regla que prohiba que dos chicos en pareja compitan.

Deidara se encendió de la rabia al escuchar que dos chicos podían competir sin problemas –hmmm entonces el malnacido de Itachi….

-Mujer, mejor empecemos…. Dijo Sasori, antes que Deidara dijera alguna cosa de más.

-Bien, ya se, que cosa bailaran en preliminares, les enseñaré de todo, pero quiero iniciar con el mismo estilo de Irvin, de baile en sincronización, claro con mi propio toque , es solo que quiero mostrarle que podemos ganarle en su mismo terreno, al final volveré de ustedes los dos artistas más grande de la historia del baile.

-¡Si claro como si bailar fuera algun arte! Dijo entre dientes Sasori.

-Algunas vez han escuchado sobre una cancion que se llama "Sexy and Know It", porque la amaran…, dijo con una sonrisa maquiavelica en el rostro.

.

.

Fue una tortura de dos semanas y media, con una rutina de diez horas diarias, antes de su primera presentacion, con la canción mas vulgar que hasta ese momento habían escuchado, pensando que no podría haber peor cosa en este mundo.

Los Akatsuki, por su parte se compraron un LCD de 48 pulgadas, para ver el concurso vía cable, literalmente a Hidan le dio un sangrado nasal, cuando vio en el escenario a "Deidi" como fue presentado Deidara, se miraba totalmente diferente, ahora su apariencia era la de una rubia despanpanante, que lucía un pantaloncillo alicrado de vivos colores, unas botitas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, un top que dejaba entrever su ombligo, el cabello suelto, con el fleco tapando casi la mitad de la cara, muchos accesorios, y maquillaje en rostro que incluían pestañas falsas, y una linda gorrita rosa.

Cuando empezaron a bailar en una vulgar sincronía la coleografía que su instructora les había enseñado, Pain, Itachi y en especial Tobi, casi mueren ahogados de la risa, cuando "Deidi" le arrancó la camisa a "Sori", como fue presentado Sasori.

En fin, fue un total espectaculo el que presentarón, tanto que casi vuelven locos a toda la audiencia, incluyendo a los jueces, obtuvieron en su primera presentacion, un promedio de 9.00, promedio que solo fue alcanzado por la pareja de Rivaille y Eren, que causaron furor en su presentacion, obteniendo la misma calificación con la canción de "Romeo and Cinderella", que si bien no fue tan llamativa como la presentacion de Deidara y Sasori, lograron transmitir cierto sentimiento que logró posicionarlos igual, simplemente volvieron loca a cada mujer, hombre, niño, niña y cualquier ser vivo presente en ese momento.

Previo a que salieran a bailar, ninguna de las dos parejas se topó con su contrincante, sin embargo cuando salió a bailar en primer lugar "Sori y Deidi", Eren, que estaba observando, los reconoció, se quedó embobado viendo a "Deidi" le pareció simplemente bella, pero llamó a su compañero, que no mostró ningun atisbo de sorpresa, sin embargo no pudo evitar abrir la boca, cuando pasó a su lado Sasori.

-¿Y a esa cosa vulgar le llamas bailar, enano?

-Mira, una comadreja que habla…., fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Sasori.., de inmediato llamaron al escenario a su oponente.

Como si un iman lo hiciera quedarse, fue inevitable que observara junto con Deidara la presentación de Rivaille y Eren, al pasar, fue Deidara que inició.

-Na, na mira Sempai, que marica me muevo hmm.

-Eh tu enano, controla a tu zorra desgreñada.

-Hablale a la mano… dijo Sasori, levantando la mano, enseñando la palma.

-Señorita, me alegra verla de nuevo.., intervino Eren, dirigiéndose a Deidara.

-Asi tú, tambien tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, pequeño gusano rastrero, cabeza de tripa, vuelve a decirme señorita y haré que te comas tus mismos cojones.

-Eh.., no la entiendo señorit….

-Tiene carácter tu mujercita enano.

-Te dije que le hablaras a la mano, comadreja calva.

-Me llamo Deidara, así que cuando te refieras a mí, lombriz negra, hazlo con respeto y por mi nombre.

-Este si señorit… digo Deidara…. Y sonrió tontamente, luego de eso se retiraron del lugar, sin saberlo, estaban dando inició a una gran rivalidad, Sasori vrs Rivaille, dos enanos, gruñones, leales a sus principios, inteligentes y calculadores, y otras cualidades que más adelante se darían cuenta que tenían en común; y Deidara vrs Eren, ambos impulsivos, y con un gran respeto a sus superiores [aunque Deidara no siempre lo muestre], talves una amistad, algo rara, se formará con el tiempo….


	4. Capítulo 3

H! aquí les dejo la actualización, capítulo tres, x si conocen las canciones les dejo los enlace de los videos en el perfil, al igual que los anteriores, si los hace reir dejen un review, acepto quejas y sugerencias... Besos

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

-¡Oye!, eso no se vale.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Claro que no pinocho loco, el lider fue claro, nada de usar nuestras habilidades en esta misión

-Que yo recuerde, se refirió unicamente a la investigación del Sr. River, nunca dijo que no podíamos usarlas en este estúpido y vergonzoso concurso.

-No se vale, tu como eres muñeco puedes usar esos hilos.

-"¡El arte de las marionetas ninjas!" y tú como eres inutil y solo sabes usar tus bombitas de luces no puedes, deja que me ría de ti, pobre diablo.

-No es justo, también podrías controlarme a mí y evitar que la loca miope me torture con esas rutinas de baile, desgraciado muñeco loco, ¡desde el inicio estas haciendo trampa!

-Si y recien te das cuenta, inutil travesti, mi arte es superior a esta ridiculez de bailar

-Pues si de verdad intentaras hacerlo sin hacer trampa, te darías cuenta que no es tan sencillo como piensas.

-Controlar mis hilos para hacerme bailar como los dioses es suficiente trabajo, no tengo intenciones de hacer un esfuerzo innecesario y es parte de mi arte encontrarle a mis hilos de chakra una nueva utilidad.

-Entonces ayudame a mi támbien.

-No

-¿Por qué maldito?

Porque la diversión es verte Sufrir.

- ¿Te Divierte avo Sufrir?

-Soy malo, mato gente, obviamente me gusta verte sufrir, que idiota eres, y por cierto el cara de lombriz llamo hoy por la mañana.

-¿Que cara de lombriz?

-No se, ese que anda con la ratita pelona.

-¡Ah! Es la lombriz negra, ¿y que diablos quería?

-Invitarte a salir.

-¿Queeeeeeé?, pedazo de mierda, yo no soy una mujer, ¿lo mandaste a comer mierda cierto?

-No, le dije que aceptabas y que saldrías con él mañana.

-¿Y porque mierda le dijistes eso?

Debido a que usted es divertido, así que ire

-Tu abuela es la que irá

-A la anciana esa, un veneno es lo que le puedo mandar junto con unos escorpiones para que le piquen la porra arrugada, saldrás con la lombriz negra porque es parte de nuestro trabajo, yo también iré, y él llevará a la rata pelona.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestro trabajo?

-Tengo un buen presentimiento [y rió con autosuficiencia]

Deidara hubiera rebatido ese último comentario de no ser porque fueron interrumpidos de su pequeño descanso por Zoe, o la loca miope como le decía Deidara.

-Despues de tanto pensarmela he decidido dos cosas importantes para su desarrollo personal como bailarines y para el concurso, la primera en definitiva vamos a dejar esos bailes robóticos y sin gracia, es tiempo que la meneen con sabor, y segundo es tiempo de que las mujeres dominen, y Deidara hay que aprovechar esa belleza encegadora que tienes y demostrar que las mujeres mandan.

-¿Y a que diablos te refieres como que las mujeres mandan loca? Dijo Deidara con algo de temor a la respuesta de su instructora.

-Mi querida Deidara porque siempre cuando te refieres a nosotras te excluyes, eres muy rara.

-¡Rara tu fea, ni buena que estuvieras!

-Eres única a eso me refiero, como decía vamos a empezar a bailar pero con más movimiento, he notado que son tiesos de las caderas, no pueden moverse con gracia, y eso esta mal, en especial en ti Deidi que eres mujer, por eso tendrás a partir de ahora el doble de entrenamiento que Sasori.

-"¡Qué maldita bruja, ¿porqué? ¿Y que corona tiene el pinocho loco?!"

-Ninguno Dei, pero necesito que aprendas a seducir con el baile y siendo sinceros Sasori ha demostrado un mejor desempeño hasta el momento, aprende y se adapta más rapido que tú.

A Deidara le dio un tic en el ojo de la histeria, sabía que Sasori lo estaba haciendo mejor porque hacía trampa con sus hilos de chakra, y el no poder delatarlo en ese momento casi lo hace estallar de la rabia.

-Ah por cierto, la nueva canción que bailaran será "Run the World (Girls) de Beyonce" y en tres días tienes que tener aprendida la coleografía de "Beatiful liar tambien de Beyonce con Shakira" esa la bailaras conmigo.

-¿Por qué en tres dias?.. preguntó Sasori.

-Ah porque en tres días Mihael River dará una fiesta en su casa, en celebración a los que pasaron la primera ronda del concurso, ha invitado a mucha gente, a los bailarines que pasaron entre ellos, y pensé que sería una buena distracción poner a bailar a Deidara una canción tan sexi como esa, para darte chance.

Sasori sólo sonrió de manera discreta, por lo visto su instructora sabía o al menos sospechaba muchas cosas sobre ellos, reconoció a lo interno que si era una gran investigadora.

-Bueno y dicho todo empezemos a bailar chicos.. avisó Zoe.

-Antes que inicies…, dijo Sasori.. –quiero hacerte una pregunta, tu dijistes ser la ex compañera de Eren y la rata pelona, ¿Qué tan confiables son?

-Tanto que así los torturaran hasta morir no soltarían ni un pío, la lealtad son palabras que los describen muy bien, en especial a Rivaille.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?.. cuestionó Zoe

-Curiosidad.., dijo de lo más tranquilo Sasori. –Por cierto, Deidara mañana tendrá una cita romántica con Eren, la rata pelona y yo también iremos, si quieres también puedes ir.

-¡Quien va a tener una cita con la lombriz negra desagradable esa, maldito pinocho!

-¡Encantada! Gritó Zoe –No sabía que el pequeño Eren había conquistado el corazón de Deidara y que eran novios.

-¡Que no es mi novio! Carajo de mierda, nadie me escucha.

.

.

.

Como amenazó Zoe el entranamiento era el doble de riguroso para Deidara, era el segundo día y Deidi sentía el cuerpo adolorido como si hubiera batallado por diez seguidos sin descanso, obligado por Sasori había accedido salir con Eren a pesar de no entender el motivo, se vistió con una linda camisa color roja manga larga que llevaba recogidas hasta los codos, ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo y una faldita corte en "A" de talle alto ceñida a la cintura, de franjas azules, rojas y blancas, combinadas con unas sandalias de tacon alto del mismo color que la camisa, era una salida no formal, solo comer en unos de los populosos puestos de comida rápida de Río de Janeiro, y talvés una caminata por la playa. Sasori inclusive para una ocasión como esa iba vestido demasiado formal con unos pantalones negros de pitillo, y una camisa azul claro manga larga, recogidas hasta el antebrazo, Zoe llevaba unos Jeans de color morado y una blusa amarilla amarrada por encima del ombligo, combinados con unas chinelas viejas, no tendía a vestirse demasiado elegante y Sasori cuando la miró se expresó hacia ella como " pordiosera".

Se reunieron en el Bar Garota de Ipanema, un lugar que era distinto a lo que había indicado Eren el dia anterior a Sasori por teléfono, era un bar bastante lujoso, por suerte estaba vestido para la ocasión, al igual que Deidara. Eren vestía todo de blanco, llevaba puesto una guayabera manga corta, que hacían resaltar su piel morena y en especial sus hermosos ojos color esmeraldas, Levi por su parte iba vestido todo de negro, que también hacia resaltar lo blanqura de su piel.

Deidara se quedó maravillado con la infraestructura del lugar, nunca había ido a un bar como ese, sin embargo la música tenía un volumen excesivamente alto, había demasiada gente, y las luces lo enceguecían, por lo que término poniendose histérico en menos de una hora, el único sonido que le gustaba era el de sus explosiones, por otro lado a Sasori le daba lo mismo, igual era no era la única vez que había estado en un lugar así.

Al final terminaron en un negocio de comida rápida, Deidara arrazó con la comida, y Eren se quedó sorprendido con el apetito que tenía la supuesta chica, ademas que no tenía modales algunos y agarraba la comida con las manos para llenarse la boca y tragar a paso veloz, la razon de comer con las manos era que aun no se acostumbraba a usar cubiertos, estaba acostumbrado a comer con palillos, y solo Sasori desde que llegó extrañanamente sabía usar todas las cosas tecnólogicas y no tenía dificultad con ninguna constumbre de ese país, como por ejemplo saber usar de manera correcta los cubiertos.

Eren observaba a Deidara comer de aquella manera y tragar cerveza como un cerdo, trato de decirle que si tomaba demasiado se embragaría, pero como respuesta recibió un certero golpe en el rostro con un cacaste de una pechuga de pollo que ya Deidara había devorado .

Zoe gozaba con la manera tan particular de ser de Deidara y Sasori se dedicó a hacerles preguntas a Rivaille sobre su vida y la de Eren, tenía un modo de persuasion que el mismo Levi de mala gana terminaba contestando lo que Sasori preguntaba.

En lo que Deidara se comió un pollo asado, cinco ordenes de papa, tres de arroz, cuatro de ensalada, y dos litros de cerveza él solo, Sasori había averiguado que la mayoría de los integrantes de la compañía de baile que guiaba el tal Irvin Smith, eran chicos huerfanos de la calle, incluyendolo a Levi y Eren, que durante su aprendizaje Smith les daba todo lo necesario, sin embargo y aunque Levi fue muy esquivo tenía la sospecha que los maltrataba, le hizo un pequeño gesto a Deidara que este captó de inmediato.

A Eren apenas se le miraba que sobresalia de unos de los brazos una pequeña mancha morada, que se extendía hacía adentro de su manga de la guayabera, Deidara sin preguntar le sujetó por el brazo lo que hizo que Eren diera un respingo, y emitiera un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó en ese brazo lombriz?.

-Eh, nada en Miss Deidara in're todos importantes.

-Acaso alguién te golpeó… Cuestionó esta vez Sasori.

Tanto Zoe como Eren bajaron la vista, Sasori percató tristeza en ambas miradas y rabia en la de Rivaille.

-Fue un pequeño accidente en el ensayo.., dijo el castaño algo apenado.

La intuición de Sasori le indicaba que necesitarían ayuda en la investigación del Mihael River, y algo le decía que Rivaille y Eren eran perfectos para sus planes, junto a la loca instructora que tenían, y acababa de encontrar el motivo a cambio del cual les iban ayudar, sonrió para sus adentros, era un genio y se jactaba por eso; en el fondo no era un ser tan malo, entendía mas que nadie la vulnerabilidad de un huerfano, él lo había sido, y sabía lo duro que era crecer en un mundo donde no tienes a nadie, más que tus habilidades para sobrivivir.

En un descuido en el que Deidara seguía comiendo un segundo pollo esta vez compartiendolo con Eren y Zoe, Sasori llamó a Rivaille aparte, salieron del establecimiento y al cabo de unos veinte minutos regresaron, no dijeron nada, el resto de la velada, pero al final Rivaille le indicaría a Eren que asistirían a la fiesta de Mihael, y que en ella, él debía seguir las instrucciones de Sasori, y que en dicha fiesta el bailaría una canción solo como parte del entretenimiento, Eren preguntó el porque, pero Rivaille solo dijo que confiara en él.

.

.

.

Llegó el día de esperada fiesta en la casa de Mihael River, un hombre en extremo adinerado, la propiedad donde estaba ubicada su mansión incluía playa privada, a Deidara y Sasori no les sorprendió en lo mas mínimo al fin que ellos ya conocían el interior de la casa, llena de lujos y ostentosidades, fueron presentados al famoso Mihael, un hombre regordete y de risa escandalosa, que se maravilló con Deidara quien llevaba un hermoso y despampanante vestido rojo de lentejuelas, ceñido a la figura, top de la parte superior, y que tenía un cola que le arrastraba de la parte inferior, que hacía juego con el labial rojo carmesí que se había puesto en los labios dandole mayor volumen a los mismos, y contraste perfecto con sus ojos celestes.

Para sorpresa de los tres (incluyendo a Zoe), la noche aperturó con un baile de La Academia de Danza Moderna "shingeki no kyojin" con cuatro de sus mejores bailarines incluyendo a Eren y Levi, deleitaron a los presentes al ritmo de "Get up and move"

-Pero que mierda.., dijo por lo bajo Sasori, -Eso no estaba dentro de los planes.

-Oh miren, ese es mi regalito de Irvin Smith.., dijo el viejo regordete de River., -No son una chulada esos chicos, creo que los compraré y me los traeré a vivir conmigo [y rió de la manera más vulgar y corriente posible].

-Viejo puerco… dijo Deidara.

-Dijistes algo hermosa.., dijo el Sr. River.

-Eh.., dijo Deidara.. –Que tengo tanta hambre como un puerco.

-Oh mi vida hermosa, venga yo la guío para que se alimente.

Y el señor River se retiró en compañía de Deidara, justo en el momento que terminaba la presentacion del grupo en el escenario, Zoe le dijo a Sasori que ese era el momento adecuado para actuar.

Sasori no dijo nada, más de "te lo encargó miope"

Inmediatamente dicho eso, se encaminó hacía el estudio de Mihael, ese era el lugar perfecto para empezar a investigar, antes de llegar Eren ya se le había reunido, y sin hacer preguntas se encaminó junto a Sasori, subieron al segundo piso de la mansion, y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta quedar en frente de dos puertas de madera gigantes, Sasori giró el picaporte pero estaba enllavado, un mierda se le escapó de los labios, ese tipo de puertas no eran faciles de abrir, y su especialidad no era exactamente abrir puertas, era ninja, no ladrón.

-Dejamelo a mí.. dijo Eren, sacó un pequeño alambre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta, en un par de segundos abrió las gigantesca entrada al estudio.

-¿Donde carajo aprendistes eso?, dijo Sasori una vez dentro del estudio.

-En la calle, cuando eres huerfano aprendes muchas cosas para poder sobrevivir.

-¿Alguna vez has robado?

-Específicamente yo no, participe en algunos pero solo abría las puertas, eso fue antes de conocer a Rivaille, él me llevo con Irvin.

-Ya veo.. susurró Sasori mientras empezaba a buscar entre los papeles del escritorio.

Los libreros que habian en el estudio de Mihael River eran inmensos, pero en ellos no solo habían libros, también habían documentos, Eren esa noche pudo observar la tecnica de Sasori con sus hilos de chakra que utilizó para elevarse en los aires entre uno y otro librero y revisar minuciosamente hasta los último documentos de arriba, claro el castaño pensó que Sasori solo era alguién con habilidades de hombre araña para escalar de esa forma.

Esa noche también Deidara junto a su instructora deleitaron al público (específicamente el público masculino) con su movimiento de caderas, y llamó la atención de todo el mundo cuando le fracturó la nariz de un puñetazo a un hombre que se atrevió a decirle "rica" y tocarle el trasero, de no ser porque Rivaille lo sujetó lo hubiera matado a golpes esa noche, y aunque no fue la distracción planeada, lograron su objetivo de entretener a Mihael, mientras Sasori revisaba el estudio junto con Eren.

Lo que Sasori encontró lo dejó boquiabierto, ese hombre regordete, de risa escandalosa, no era lo que parecía, y ni lo que pensaba, no era un terrorista, ni narcotraficante, no era un traficante de órganos, o de personas, no era un militar, ni un cientifico loco, "era el dueño de la fabrica de muñecos de felpa más grande de toda Asia, y el dueño de una de las fabricas de chocolate mas grande de Europa, no había nada en su contra, nada, era a simple vista un hombre común y corriente, y en ese momento Sasori entendió que su misión iba a ser más complicada de lo que parecía".


End file.
